sam_and_zacfandomcom-20200214-history
Items and Potions
Each character can hold 4 items. Up to 2 ally and 2 enemy potions can be brought into fights and using one will count as a chosen characters turn. Tier 2 potions unlock when 1 character of each type (excluding die types) from both sam and zac reach level 10. Tier 3 potions unlock when 1 character of each element (excluding die elements) from both sam and zac reach level 10. Potions Ally potions: Speed potion - speed to target for 3 turns. 40 gold. Tier 2 - 75% chance for target to attack twice for 3 turns. 80 gold. TIER 3 - speed to all for 3 turns, or 75% for target to attack twice for 3 turns. 160 gold. - Healing potion - +50 hp to target. 75 gold. Tier 2 '''- +100 hp to target. 150 gold. '''TIER 3 - +100 hp to all, or max hp to target. 300 gold. - Attack potion - targets next attack does 10 extra damage. 60 gold. Tier 2 '''- targets next attack does 20 extra damage. 120 gold. '''TIER 3 - next attack does 20 extra damage for all, or targets next attack does 30 extra damage and ignores resistances. 240 gold. - Experience potion - +50 XP to target. 110 gold. Tier 2 '''- +100 XP to target. 220 gold. '''TIER 3 - +100 XP to all, or +200 XP to target. 440 gold. - Cleansing potion - clears all negative effects from target. 60 gold. Tier 2 - clears all negative effects from target and makes them immune to negative effects for 1 turn after. 120 gold. TIER 3 - clears all negative effects from all, or clears all negative effects from target and makes them immune to negative effects for 3 turns after. 240 gold. - Ultimate potion - all of the above regular effects to target. 500 gold. Tier 2 '''- all of the above tier 2 effects to target. 1,000 gold. '''TIER 3 - all of the above single target tier 3 effects. 2,000 gold. GOD TIER - all of the above "all" tier 3 effects. 4,000 gold. - Revive potion - revives teammate with 50% hp. 150 gold. Tier 2 '''- revives teammate with max hp. 300 gold. '''TIER 3 - revives teammate with full health and restores user to max hp. 600 gold. - Ability potion - makes the targets second attack usable twice in a row with no cool-down. 125 gold. Tier 2 - makes the targets third attack usable one more time. 250 gold. TIER 3 - makes third attacks usable one more time for all. 500 gold. - Enemy potions: Fire potion - fire to target for 1 turn. 35 gold. Tier 2 - fire to target for 3 turns. 70 gold. TIER 3 - fire to all for 2 turns, or fire to target for 5 turns. 140 gold. - Poison potion - poison to target for 1 turn. 35 gold. Tier 2 - poison to target for 3 turns. 70 gold. TIER 3 - poison to all for 2 turns, or poison to target for 5 turns. 140 gold. - Slowing potion - slows target for 1 turn. 35 gold. Tier 2 - slows target for 3 turns. 70 gold. TIER 3 - slows all for 2 turns, or slows target for 5 turns. 140 gold. - Stunning potion - stuns target for 1 turn. 75 gold. Tier 2 - stuns target for 2 turns. 150 gold. TIER 3 - stuns all for 1 turn, or stuns target for 3 turns. 300 gold. - Weakening potion - lowers targets damage by 15% for 3 turns. 60 gold. Tier 2 '- lowers targets damage by 33% for 3 turns. 120 gold. '''TIER 3 '- lowers all enemy damage by 20% for 3 turns, or lowers targets damage by 66% for 3 turns. 240 gold. - Fear potion - target is 50% less likely to attack the user for 2 turns. 55 gold. '''Tier 2 - target will not attack the user for 2 turns. 110 gold. TIER 3 - all are 25% less likely to attack the user for 2 turns, or target will not attack the user for 4 turns. 220 gold. - Blinding potion - target is blinded for 2 turns. 65 gold. Tier 2 '''- target is blinded for 3 turns. 130 gold. '''TIER 3 - all are blinded for 1 turn, or target is blinded for 5 turns. 260 gold. - Negative potion - all of the above effects to target. 325 gold. Tier 2 - all of the above tier 2 effects to target. 750 gold. TIER 3 - all of the above tier 3 effects to target. 1,500 gold. GOD TIER - all of the above tier 3 effects to all. 3,000 gold. - Identical potion effects do not stack. Potion wheel (for luck wheel prize) 'Items' Up to 5 items can be bought for each character. The first item costs 300 gold, the second costs 350 gold, the third costs 400 gold, the fourth costs 450 gold, the fifth costs 500 gold. Backbiter: +12 damage, and attacks inflict fire for 1 turn. If the attack inflicts fire already, it adds 1 turn. Cactus hat: Enemies take 6 damage when attacking the user. Super move orb: 3rd attack does 12 more damage. Star candy: +10 damage, and +40 hp. Helgan steel: +24 damage. Sweet tooth ice cream: +10 hp, and and enemies have a 15% chance not to attack the holder if the holder was their target the previous turn. Critical mass shard: +60 hp and deal 10% more damage to bosses. Light saber: +10 damage, and 10% chance to attack twice. The ring: Enemies have a 15% chance to miss. Pig helmet: +40 hp, and take 4 less damage. Leech bomb: Once below 100 hp, steal 10 hp from all enemies present. Happens once per battle. Magic pearl: +100 hp, but user will take up to 12 damage in place of a chosen ally. Sports medal: Enemies take 4 more damage from allies, user takes 4 less damage. Banana juice: +80 hp. Bone loaf: Once under 60 hp, steal 40 hp from the enemy that has the most. Blue block: Deals 6 damage to a random enemy every turn. Plumber badge: +14 damage and have a 20% chance to ignore enemy resistances. Gold brick: Double gold for getting a killing blow. Title belt: +10 damage, and take 4 less damage from melee attacks. White block: Does absolutely nothing. Juju bottle: 15% chance to attack twice. Golden fleece: Takes 6 less damage. Crazy goggles: Heal 20 hp every 3 damaging attacks. Monster machine panel: Take 6 less damage from ranged attacks. Batarang: Attacks bounce to a second enemy, dealing 8 damage to a random target after full damage to the first. Dust knuckles: Attacks send out a shockwave that does 2 damage to all. Monstro tooth: Attacks do 33% less damage, but hit 2 random targets in addition to the initial target. Soul heart: Start each wave with a 10 hp shield. Doomageddon tooth: Amplifies damage of allies by 4. Dragon snaps: Increases max hp by 10 every 3 turns. hp is reset after the fight ends. Card pack: Gives a random tier 1 potion every fight. if the potion is not used during the fight, it is removed from the characters inventory. Upgrade star: Amplifies an ability of the users choice by 10. Grimoire: Decreases damage increases and healing on enemies by 4. Robux: Potions cost 20 gold less for the user. Timer: All enemies are slowed at the start of the wave for 2 turns. Steering wheel: Gives speed to all for the first turn of the wave. Coconut: Increases damage increases and healing on allies by 4. WWE belt: Increases fire and poison damage on enemies by 4. Wa flower: Decreases fire and poison damage on allies by 4. Krabby patty: Heal 20 hp each wave. Goosebumps book: Amplifies second attack damage by 12. Cookbook: Makes potions effective for an extra turn. The power of friendship: Given and received healing is 25% more effective. Glass cannon: Lose 10% max hp while equipped, but gain lost hp as damage. Tunnel vision: attacks that deal damage to multiple targets can select the same target even if others are available. Axe of grinding: +10 damage and gain 50 gold when leveling up. Ink tank: Second and third attacks apply a slow for 2 turns. If the attack already applies a slow, the time is increased by 1 turn. Trash: Makes enemies 20% less likely to attack the user. Trucker cap: Damage and hp increase by 5 every 2 turns (up to 15 at 6 turns). Warmogs armor: +60 hp and regenerate 5 hp every turn. Extra ship: When all hp is lost, revive with 60 hp. Insurance money: Gain 5 gold when attacked. Diareetes drink: second and third attacks give enemies diareetes for 1 second. If the attack already applies diareetes, the time is increased by 1 turn. Green sea tea: Speed for 2 turns at the start of the match, and +40 hp. End game card: If the user got the most last hits in a wave, they gain and extra 5 gold, they also get 20 bonus gold at the end of the battle. Gear pack: Minions do 6 more damage. Atlas add-on: +2 damage for each enemy currently alive. Stun laser: Stuns a random enemy for 1 turn, every 3 turns. Final tech glove: Speed for the whole match, and +10 damage. Gauntlet of thebes: Reduces damage taken by 4 for allies. Big chengs hat: Reduces damage taken next attack scaled with half the damage taken last time hit (ex: hit for 18, gain 9 reduction next time hit, up to 12). Mvp badge: Get 5 extra gold when any enemy dies. Omni-terial: Enemy attacks will not do more than 40 damage. White hot coating: Fire deals 50% more damage. Fear spike: Attacking an enemy will make them 10% less likely to attack you for 1 turn. Molten dirt: +10 damage and 15% chance to inflict 1 turn of fire. Spine: All attacks deal 1 turn of poison. Wasp jar: Attacks that deal damage to all are increased by 6. Special move card: All attacks do 4 more damage increasing to 8 after 2 turns, up to 16 after 6 turns. Boombox: When the holder drops below 30 hp, they will regenerate 10 hp per turn until they are above 50 hp and can happen up to 3 times per battle. Soul contract: Steals 5 hp from all enemies every 3 turns. Nether grasp: +2 damage every turn (resets after battle ends). Space dust: +16 damage and +30 hp. 400 gold. Hungry letters: Killing blows grant a stack of hungry, at 6 stacks, gain 10 hp on damaging attacks for 3 turns (can happen multiple times). Petrified light: Enemies have a 10% chance to miss when attacking the user, and if they miss the users next attack will do 4 bonus damage. Holy umbilical cord: Sacrifices 10 hp to ally if they drop below 50 hp. will not occur if the user is at or below 50 hp. Cursed water: Heals will give 6 bonus damage for 1 turn in addition to the original healing. Frozen dirt: +10 damage and 15% chance to slow for 1 turn. - Items can be sold for 300 gold. Potions cannot be sold. Characters cannot have more than one of the same item. Item wheel (for luck wheel prize)